Torture and Rescue
by Kuraiko-chan349
Summary: Originally a OneShot with a second part, which I'll upload as a second chapter. The story takes place during Episode 15 of Season 5. I probably should also mention that it'll be from the P.O.V. of my OC Ann Terabar. Rated M due to the mentioning of torture. Better safe than sorry. No Romance, only writing down ideas. This story can be find with the same title on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Torture and Rescue - A Star Wars OneShot**_

_Ann cursed as another wave of prickling pain went through every faber of her body. Vizsla had pushed the button a few times ever since she, Savage and some other members of their alliance had been captured by that treasurous guy and his subordinates. The green haired woman had no idea how much time had passed since Death Watch's betrayal but she assumed it hadn't been much more than a few hours. Or at least it felt that way with how much her body hurt. Her feeling for time was really messed up._

_The female technician gritted her teeth. The whole time, she had been focused on keeping her mouth shut. She wouldn't allow herself to display any sign of weakness. At least not as long as that chakaaryye [rotten] ge'hutuun [bandit, villain, petty thief] or one of his subordinates was in front of her. The former Death Watch trainee did not want to give this son of a bitch that kind of satisfication. Not if she had anything to say in this. Ann despited him way too much as thach she would forgive herself if she would._

_Another impuls of pain was sent through her body. Most of her limbs either felt numb or were prickling in pain. In order to distract herself from the pain, Ann wondered if there had been any signs of treason._

_In one sec, she had been with Savage and some of their allies, wreaking havoc in Mandalore's bank and giving the mandalorian security guards a run for their money while in the next one, they've been caught like planned and later thrown into a cell. With their handcuffs still on, there hadn't been much they could have done and it hadn't taken long for Vizsla to return to them with a wicked smile on his lips._

_He had explained how he had used them, exclaiming that he had outsmarted their little coup, before revealing that he had a nice 'surprise' for the greenhaired Female. One of his subordinates had pointed a gun towards her head, treathening to execute her on the spot should she not comply. And with Savage being held at gunpoint as well, there hadn't been many possibilities for Ann to get out of that tricky situation besides playing along._

_She had managed to give the much taller Zabrak a look and hoped that he would understand the message. The pilot then had been brought straight to the plaza, where Ka-tan had waited with some of her man and an equally handcuffed Maul. The anger was written onto the red Zabrak's face and she could see the bloodlust in his eyes._

_Ann could hear Maul growl but it only earned him a tired smile from the Mandalorian. Before she could have asked him in a hushed tone what his next plan was, they were pushed outside for display and while Vizsla held one of his monologues, Ka-tan twisted her arm into a painful position. The blue eyed woman had cursed under her breath and tried to put her arm in a more comfortable position but to no avail. The grip of the other mandalorian woman had been too tight._

_Beside her, the female technician could hear Vizsla rambling and Maul growling. But all it brought the Zabrak was that Vizsla gripped his head and moved it upwards in a painful manner, intensifying the hateful look in Maul's eyes. At the same time, Ka-tan and another Death Watch member had slapped her at her ribs, so she would move closer to the outer edge of their platform where the listening people would be able to see her. The greenhaired woman sent an angered glare towards Vizsla, but he was too occupied with talking to notice._

_As the farce continued, Ann had no other option than to listen to how Vizsla called her a aruetii [traitor, foreigner, outsider] and a follower of that foolish and pacifistic duchess. He promised those blinded citizens of mandalore that Mandalore would return to it's former glory and 'honorable ways'._

_"Just keep talking, idiot. You'll meet your end, I'll promise you that. And I'll be looking forward to this, ge'hutuun.", Ann thought, as she and Maul were returend inside and brought towards the cell tract. To her surprise however, Ka-tan pushed her into a different corridor, claiming that Death Watch had something different in mind for aruetii [traitor, foreigner, outsider] like her. What that damn woman had meant, well Ann knew it now. They had put the struggling female into her current situation, and after a short visit of Vizsla, one of his subordinates would continue to torture her with electronic shocks._

_Exhausted and near her limit, Ann sacked together. Closing her eyes, the greenhaired woman used the few moments of break to catch her breath. Right when she was awaiting another shock being send through her body, the hand of her torturer went to his throat, as if he suddenly had trouble breathing. Assuming what was going on, Ann managed to smile weakly._

_"Told you they would get you, asshole", she told him, right as the door behind him went open, revealing the arrival of Maul, Savage and - much to her surprise and dismay - the former prime minister Almec._

_"At least he looks as pleased with his situation as I feel about seeing him again", Ann thought to herself before Savage released her from her imprisonment. She would have almost fell onto the ground if the tall Zabrak hadn't caught her in time. Ann thanked him with a weak nod, followed by a quiet "Thanks, big guy" which was answered by a deep hum of the tall Zabrak himself._

_"Almec had been so kind to offer himself as the new public face of our alliance. He also was so free to enter the codes to your cell. He also told us that the two of you already have worked together, so I expect you to cooperate without any problems.", Maul told her, once the blueeyed woman managed to more or less stand on her own two feet without them giving in right away. He did not await an answer since his tone made his actual (and more hidden instruction) all the more clear. Nevertheless, Ann couldn't help but answer in her usual (but this time more forced) light tone._

_"Fine, whatever you say, boss. I don't care. All I want right now is seeing how you take care of Vizsla and Ka-tan before I have a nice, twelve hour long rondevouz with my bed." Without looking at the Zabrak who supported her, Ann knew that Savage was rolling his eyes at her comment, while Maul only had one look for the woman in front of him, before turning around and leading them outside. Despite her hurting body, Ann managed a fullheartedly grin which all to soon turned into a more painful one when Savage set himself in motion without giving an afterthought about the Female. And when the latter complained towards the rashed motion in a whined tone, he once again rolled his eyes and told her to shut up._

_At least however, he had the decency to slow down a little bit, so moving forward wasn't that painful for the greenhaired female._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Torture and Rescue pt. 2 - A Star Wars OneShot_**

_They striked the guards down without a warning. With one swift movement of the arm, the guard was sent flying. Ann, still steadying a part of her weight on Savage, pulled her blaster and shot the second guard as he aimed for them. At the same time, Maul used the Force on the third guard who tried to contact the others with his comlink. He managed to say "They are coming" before the comlink fell out of his hand and Maul continued his rampage._

_It was scary to see how the man was suddenly lifted into the air. He turned around, trying to free himself from the invisible handle but was powerless against the Force hold of the Zabrak. After another slight motion of Mauls hand, the guard reached with his hands towards his throat. His voice became a helpless roar and the attempts of the guard to free himself seemed more and more panicked. Then, a simple movement of Maul followed by the sound of something snapping, the body went limb and hung lifeless in the air. Ann couldn't help but feel a dark kind of satisfication while watching how Maul had gotten rid of those Death Watch members who had been foolish enough to try to stop them._

_A look to the side and Ann saw Almec, who still looked as uncomfortable with the current situation as he had when they had saved her. She knew that Almec had only aided her because he had feared for his life - But he had saved her nevertheless. Probably not having even the slightest glimpse of an idea what he had gotten himself into. Ann almost felt bad for him._

_Right now, the former Prime Minister stayed behind them, trying to look anywhere but towards the lifeless body which was still dangling in the air._

_With another Force push, the previously guarded door was opened and Maul threw the corpse into the room, right in front of Pre Vizsla. He was sitting on the throne, across from the door, surrounded by some of his man and Ka-tan. Out of reflex, Ann reached for her blaster but a simply look from Maul told her to keep her weapon down. While staring back into the golden eyes of the former Sith Apprentice, the greenhaired woman followed his order slowly._

_She knew it originally had been her plan to let Maul fight Vizsla in a one-on-one fight, without the usage of the Force or other "unhonorable" methods to make the change of leadership as conflict-free as possible, but god dammit, who could blame her for wanting to blow out the brain of the very person who had ordered her torture? Ann was by no means a violant person (at least not in her branche of work) but hours of being electro shocked had been worse than anything the blue eyed woman had experienced so far. That did include all the times she nearly got killed and the first time she was shot._

_That's why, despite her better knowledge, Ann opened her mouth to protest. But before any words could leave her mouth, she felt a painful bump into her still tingling rips, followed by the voice of the other Zabrak. It was a simple word but also a warning not to endanger the plan, as well as an unspoken threat should she intervene nevertheless._

_"Don't"_

_Ann looked up at Savage but the gaze of the tall Zabrak was already directed at the events in front of him. Maul had challenged Vizsla to an honorable fight between two warriors and every Mandalorian looked towards their leader, waiting for his answer._

_The situation turned out exactly how Ann had predicted it back when the three of them had planned their sheme: Vizsla accepted the one-on-one duel and the two warriors started immediately. Darth Maul, a former Sith Lord versus Pre Vizsla, the current leader of Death Watch; a fight to the death which would only be decided by who had more endurance, the better strategy and also, the better skill._

_At first, it seemed as if both opponents were equally strong. Vizsla proofed to be a very good swordsman, who managed to hold his own against Maul with his Darksaber. After some violent exchanges of blows, the power structure changed and Vizsla apparently began to dominate the fight. He landed some heavy blows with his fist against the red Zabrak, earning cheers from Ka-tan and few other Death Watch members. To an untrained eye, it really seemed as if the male human was dominating the fight, but to Savage and Ann, who had seen Maul fight several times, it was clear that the fighting Zabrak held back._

_Using some of his other weaponry, Vizsla managed to land another blow on Maul with his throwing knives, fueling the Sith Lord's anger. And then, Maul finally began gaining the upper hand. He blocked and dodged more and more of Vizsla's attacks and after another short exchange of blows, Maul had Vizsla more or less at his mercy. With a nearly iron-grip, Maul threatened to ball out Vizsla's arm which still hold the Darksaber. Vizsla struggled, trying to free himself. But eventually, the pain became to much and he let go of the ancient weapon. Some more kicks from Maul and the mandalorian lay unarmed on the ground._

_A restless whisper could be heard, as some of the men watched their leader get beaten by the outsider. Some of them noticed that the fight was already over. One last kick brought the blonde man down for good. Maul walked past him and finally used the Force to grab the Darksaber._

_Ann could see how Ka-tan's eyes widened as she realised that her precious leader had lost. Ann herself only felt relieved and maybe a tiny bit glad. Finally, she no longer had to worry about the man who had thrown more rocks on her way than anyone else from Death Watch - Including her own father. No, Ann was relieved that the man who had made it his goal to get rid of any aruetii [traitor, foreigner, outsider] was no longer breathing. The sound of the Darksaber cutting severing skin, nerves, vains and bone echoed from the walls and two more dull noises were heard, indicating that both the severed head and the corpse had fallen to the ground._

_What came next was chaos. As predicted, Ka-tan did not accept an outsider as their new leader, calling everyone an aruetii [traitor, foreigner, outsider] who folloed the red Zabrak. Maul however remained unimpressed by Ka-tan's statement, simply telling her that history wouldn't share her point of view. He gave his new henchmen order to kill everyone who did not join him and a gunfight broke out, in which various kind of grenades were used._

_Ann, who still steadied her weight partially on Savage, barely managed to dodge a shot that was meant for her. If it wouldn't have been for Savage, the Female wouldn't have noticed the subordinate of Ka-tan. Luckily, the tall Zabrak had pushed her out of harms way while also deflecting other incoming blaster shots._

_Cursing because her body still hurt, Ann let out a painful hiss when she was further pushed behind the yellow Zabrak, who continued to use his red lightsaber to not only defend himself but also the greenhaired woman. "Don't just stand there. Shoot anyone who tries to get away.", Savage hissed before using his metal arm to Force push another pair of Ka-tan's followers. One swift movement of his hand and those idiots were no more. Ann on the other hand did what she was told. Pulling her blaster out of her holster, she briefly aimed and hold her breath before shooting. The blast hit it's target, successfully kiling one of Ka-tan's man that had tried to sneak up on former Prime Minister Almec. They briefly exchanged a look before Ann continued shooting, despite her arm protesting. With one hand holding the blaster, her other hand hold her ribs, which still hurt as much as it had during her torture. She would need several days to recover from that. Maybe even a week or two if she didn't get inside a Bacta Tank._

_The battle continued for what felt like at least thirty minutes and in this time, the fight shifted to the outside. Many of Ka-tan's men had managed to escape but at least half of them were injured. Another half of them hadn't been so lucky and were now laying on the ground as corpses._

_With a groan, Ann returned her blaster to it's halfter. Her legs finally gave in and with a loud and dull "Thud!", her knees made painful contact with the ground. Ann didn't care though, as she was simply glad to finally be able to do nothing. She didn't have to stand, she didn't have to fight or hold her blaster, which felt like heaven after the last hours. Closing her eyes, Ann tried to relax as much as possible, hoping the pain of her body would ease. She hadn't joked when she had said she needed twelve hours of rest. The green haired woman had reached her limit, she needed a break. She needed to rest inside a Bacta Tank, if she wanted to soon be able to work again. With her hands resting beside her feets, Ann remained silent, enjoying however much time Maul was willed to let her rest. Not caring about possible looks or remarks she would gain for her weird resting position, the female Technician listened to the faint fighting sounds which, over time became more and more dificult to hear until at last, they were no longer to be heard, indicating that the fight had either stopped or Ka-tan and her man had managed to get away._

_Either way, Ann didn't care and simply sat inmidst the chaos that were corpses, debris and two male Zabraks, enjoying that they've finally reached their goal._


End file.
